Talvez
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Talvez/Tenha sido um beijo e nada mais/Mas eu fiquei assim... Draco foi surpreendido c/ um beijo de Gina.-song curtinha.Leiam e REVIEWS!!


**__**

Talvez ...

**__**

Talvez

Tenha sido um beijo e nada mais

Mas eu fiquei assim

Era mais um dia comum para mim. Estava saindo da aula de poções, na qual já tinha pegado no pé de Harry Potter e feito a casa mais podre de Hogwarts perder vinte pontos, graças a minha superior inteligência e ajuda de um professor que não gosta muito da mesma pessoa que eu. Estava no corredor quando percebi uma discussão, é claro que aproximei-me para poder ver e palpitar melhor, quem discutia era Potter, o "fiel escudeiro" Weasley e, quem eu reconheci pelos cabelos vermelhos e sardas, além das roupas de segunda mão, como a irmã dele. Ela gritava em alto e bom som, enquanto andava de um lado a outro do corredor.

- A vida é minha! Eu faço o que quero, parem de me atrapalhar!

- Mas Gina, não é bem assim. - Potter tentava acalmá-la, mas não adiantou nada.

- Parece que a Weasley está esquentadinha.

Eu tive que utilizar o meu bom humor na hora, mas hoje me arrependo do que fiz.

- Não se mete Malfoy! - o Weasley logo respondeu. - Vai sobrar para você.

- Vocês querem uma prova de que faço o que quero! 

Dizendo isso Gina Weasley veio para cima de mim, abraçou-me e avidamente juntou seus lábios aos meus. No momento eu não soube o que fazer. Tentei empurrá-la, mas como estava de olhos abertos, vi as caras de espanto do Weasley e do Potter, então resolvi aproveitar, logo fechei os olhos e respondi ao beijo. Esse foi meu pior erro.

Aquele beijo foi para mim o melhor da minha vida até hoje, mesmo que ela estivesse com raiva e me usando para causar ciúmes. Aquele beijo mudou a minha vida.

__

Talvez

Teu perfume não me deixa em paz

Você ficou em mim

Tudo parecia perfeito, beijá-la não era como beijar as outras garotas que eu já havia beijado antes, o beijo de Gina Weasley era como a perfeição. Tudo nela era perfeito, foi a conclusão na qual cheguei durante o beijo, enquanto os lábios dela estavam nos meus esqueci de quem era, de quem estava a nossa volta, de todos os problemas que eu enfrentava na ocasião com meu pai. Nada disso importava, somente ela e eu, somente o corpo dela perto de meu, os braços dela sobre minha nuca e os meus a volta de sua cintura. Não precisava de mais nada. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, principalmente para mim, tão rápido quanto me surpreendeu com o inicio do beijo ela tirou seus lábios e seu calor de perto de mim.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, vi que estava confusa e nervosa. Virou-se para os dois e falou:

- Pronto! 

Depois de dizê-lo com a maior simplicidade, Gina girou nos calcanhares e deixou o Potter e o Weasley gritando e indo atrás dela, mas não antes de Rony apontar o dedo indicador para mim e dizer:

- Com você eu trato depois Malfoy! 

A mim restou a companhia de meus dois capangas, Crabble e Goyle, além de Pansy Parkinson tendo um ataque por eu ter beijado a Weasley, não que ela tivesse motivos, afinal depois do Baile de Primavera no quarto ano eu nunca mais tinha dado esperanças à cara de buldogue.

__

Porque eu só penso em você

Preciso te encontrar

Mais uma vez te ver

Daquela tarde em diante passei a reparar melhor em Gina Weasley, antes nem sabia seu nome, para antes era apenas "a Weasley", agora Gina Weasley, a garota mais interessante de toda Hogwarts, era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Eu prestava atenção em cada gesto que ela fazia quando eu estava presente, tudo nela me fascinava, desde a maneira como ela estava sempre alegre, ou irritada, até aos relapsos de tristeza que notava em seus olhos, porém ela me ignorava e evitava.

__

Eu quero tanto te falar

Atende que sou eu

Me apaixonei

Talvez

Enquanto eu era ignorado por Gina na escola, fora dela meu pai, aliado as forças de Voldemort tornava-se cada vez mais dependente dele, o que deixava-me mais envergonhado de ser um Malfoy. Nós os Malfoy não nos subordinávamos a ninguém! Que idéia era essa de ser "servo" de alguém? Está certo que Voldemort ficava a cada dia mais poderoso, e consequentemente, meu pai também, mas eu não concordava com essa ideologia de vida. 

Lúcio Malfoy continuava me pressionado, agora que faltava apenas um ano para o fim das aulas ele queria que eu começasse a preparar-me para vir a ser um comensal, como ele, mas eu tentava ganhar tempo desviando de assunto e não respondendo suas cartas.

__

Ah! Diz pra mim

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz

Ah! Diz pra mim

Que você também andou pensando em nós

Mesmo com todos esses problemas, tudo que eu queria saber, era se ela estava interessada em mim. Será que ela pensava naquele beijo tanto quanto eu? Será que ela queria me ver novamente? A mente adolescente, vazia que eu tinha, só ecoava pensamentos sobre _ela._

Talvez

Tenha sido um sonho e nada mais

Mas eu fiquei assim

Dois dias depois do beijo, eu estava na mesa da sonserina, tomando meu café "entediante" da manhã, quando minha coruja trouxe cartas para mim. Eu julguei ser todas as cartas do meu pai, mas olhando por cima, notei uma caligrafia diferente, muito mais redondinha e simples do que a rebuscada de meu pai. Peguei a carta, que estava mais para bilhete, mas mão e comecei a lê-lo:

"Draco Malfoy

Envio-lhe esta carta para pedir-lhe desculpas. 

Não devia ter feito o que fiz. Beijá-lo assim como fiz foi uma falta de respeito e ousadia minha, ainda mais por razões pessoais que não te envolviam.

Por favor me perdoe, por mais que digam-me que você não é boa pessoa, acho que ninguém é inteiramente mau. Confio que você não guardará magoas.

Gina Weasley."

__

Talvez

O teu sorriso não me deixa em paz

Você ficou em mim

Após ler rapidamente peguei pena e tinta, respondi no mesmo pergaminho, só virando o verso:

"Gina

A perdôo apenas se o pedido for feito pessoalmente.

Encontre-me hoje a noite na Torre Norte.

Malfoy, Draco"

__

Porque eu só penso em você

Preciso te encontrar

Mais uma vez te ver

Cheguei logo que escureceu na torre, fui tão afoito que não marquei hora. Somente depois de duas horas de espera Gina apareceu.

- Você está aqui faz tempo? - ela me perguntou timidamente.

- Não. - menti.

- Pode falar.

- Você começa.

- O que você quer? - ela parou com as mãos na cintura de frente para mim. - Que eu peça desculpas, é isso mesmo?

- Pode ser.

- Então eu peço. Não devia ter feito o que fiz com você...

Mas eu nem deixei ela terminar a frase. Rapidamente a segurei e coloquei meus lábios sobre os dela. Era maravilhosa a sensação de beijá-la novamente, tê-la de novo em meus braços, porém senti que ela não correspondia como da primeira vez. Logo ela se afastou e olhou para mim.

- Malfoy! Você está louco?

"Só se for por você." Me lembro ter pensado, mas não disse nada.

__

Ah! Diz pra mim

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz

- Eu não posso ficar te beijando por aí!

- Por que não? Por acaso não foi o que você fez antes?

- Não, mas...

- Mas o quê? Você não pode ficar comigo? Eu sei que somos diferentes, eu sou um Malfoy, você uma Weasley, mas nada disso importa. Eu só penso em você e nem acredito que estou te dizendo isso. - eu respondi, não sei de onde veio a idéia de me declarar para ela.

- Não. Malfoy, mesmo que você goste de mim não posso ficar com você. Ninguém sabe, mas eu e o Harry estamos namorando, e eu te beijei para causar ciúmes nele, para provocá-lo porque ele continua pensando naquela Cho Chang. Eu queria mostrar para ele que eu também podia fazer o que ele fez. - ela estava muito envergonhada, parecia desabafar comigo.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele a beijou. - dizendo isso começou a chorar na minha frente. - Mas isso não importa, eu o amo mesmo assim, ele pediu desculpas...

- Você aceitou?

- Claro. Fiquei magoada, mas o amor supera tudo.

- Ah! Que lindo! Ele te trai e você o ama. 

Dizendo isso saí da sala a deixando sozinha. Nunca mais falei com Gina Weasley. Mas acompanhei a vida dela até hoje. Vi o seu casamento com o Potter, e também o nascimento do filho deles. 

Mas não pensem que não fiz nada pelo amor da minha vida. Me aliei ao Lord, como meu pai queria. Sabia que ele podia derrotar o Potter, até hoje, dois anos após eu me formar em Hogwarts, ainda não terminou-se a guerra dos aliados de Potter e dos de Voldemort, nenhum lado venceu. Porém no dia que nós triunfarmos sobre o Potter, Gina Weasley virá atrás de mim, pedindo perdão e querendo ficar comigo.

__

Ah! Diz pra mim

Que você também andou pensando em nós

Que você também andou pensando em nós

Mas eu direi a ela:

__

Talvez...

N.A.: Oisss! Voltei! Eu sei que demorei, e que não foi essa song que prometi... era da música do Westlife, mas essa eu ainda tô escrevendo é que tá ficando beeem grandinha, como a Beautiful Stranger, mas em breve estará no ar. A música dessa song é do LS Jack, chama-se Talvez (dãn...) do CD V.I.B.E., eu sei que as songs costumam ser de músicas estrangeiras, mas eu acho que essa música é mto linda e a história veio tão fácil na minha cabeça...

Agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram e-mails perguntando: E aí? Você tá escrevendo? Vai demorar?... entre eles Yellowred, May Malfoy, Bru Malfoy e também quem agradeço sempre: meu maninho Victor Ichijouji, leiam a fic dele "Uma viagem Inesperada", tá mto boa, e a Jaqueline Granger ( "Na escuridão de sua ausência" tá ótima!). Ah! E também ao pessoal do grupo de discussão "Draco e Gina" onde todas nós, fissuradas em D/G nos encontramos pra conversar...

REVIEWS JÁ!!!! (a campanha continua...)

Bjinhos, Biba Akizuki


End file.
